The Sesame Street Shinma
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: ~*Last Chapter Up!!*~Miyu discovers something's not right with the characters of Sesame Street (if you're a big fan of SS, don't read ^_^) Warning: Profanity and some serious action goin on.
1. The Sixth Sense

(Fr The Desk of The Author: Yeah I know the usual. I don't own the characters of Miyu and don't own the characters of Sesame Street. And no, the things the Sesame Street chars do in the story don't happen on t.v. But I do own something, the story that came from my head. ^_^  Enjoy)

            It was after school. Miyu, Chisato, Yukari, and Hisae hung about in the park gazing at the sunny sky.

            "Hey, have you guys heard of the new t.v show?" Chisato asked in her usual happy mood.

            "What new t.v show?" Yukari suddenly looked up, as she was busy gazing at the clouds above her earlier.

            "It's actually from America but they have it in Japanese language every morning and in English every night. It just came out yesterday. It's called Sesame Street."

            "Sesame Street?" Hisae looked up from her reading gazing at Chisato dumbfounded. "Chisato, you gotta pay attention to more of your studies rather than watching a kid's show."

            "It's not only a kid show." Chisato insisted making a face. "Not only it's educational but it's kinda cute. Who wants to watch it at my house tonight?"

            "Well, I'm studying for that history exam." Hisae said quietly.

            "C'mon Chisato. We got tons of work piled up for one night." Yukari sighed.

            "What about you Miyu?" Chisato looked up seeing Miyu leaning against the tree gazing at what seems to be nothing. "Do you wanna come along?"

            "Huh?" Miyu slowly gazed at Chisato. 

            "I asked if you wanna come over to my house to watch Sesame Street." 

            Miyu looked at her best friend Chisato awkwardly as if she were thinking of this question. Silence filled the air for the moment as her lips finally parted to speak. "I'll think about it."

            "Oh Miyu," Chisato smiled, hugging Miyu laughing. "I'm so glad."

            "I'm not surprised." Yukari muttered.

            That night at about 7 in the evening, the doorbell rang. Chisato just finished changing her clothes as she ran to the door smiling. Opening it, there stood Miyu dressed in a black kimono.

            "Wow, Miyu." Chisato looked up and down on Miyu. "Nice kimono."

            "Uh…yeah." Miyu replied smiling trying to think of something to say. "My mother wanted me to wear it since I haven't really worn this one in a long time."

            "Looks cute." Chisato replied with a smile. "C'mon in. My parents are out of town for the weekend, my brother is at his bird hunting trip, so now I have the whole house to myself."

            Smiling, Miyu stepped inside gazing around Chisato's living room. Then looked over her best friend. "So…um…what's this _Sesame Street_ show you were talking about after school?"

            Chisato glanced up at Miyu grinning, her hand on the remote as they both sat on the floor. "I know it's a kid's show but it's really cute." Flipping on the switch, a soft voice was heard.

            _Sunny day, sweeping the clouds away…on my way to where the air is sweet…_

            Chisato then began to sing along with the music. "Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street." As Chisato sang like a kid and watched all the random skits they flash on, Miyu watched on silently gazing at the puppets that danced before her. Suddenly, her eyes widened slightly as the feeling of a shinma close by washed over her.

            "Could it be…a shinma?" Miyu muttered softly as she gazed at the ground.

            "Huh?" Chisato glanced behind Miyu, eyeing her confusingly. "Did you say something Miyu?"

            "No...I…um..." she slowly stood up. "I'm sorry Chisato. I have to go home. You know how parents are with curfews. I had a great time."

            Chisato smiled like a little kid. "So, what you think of the show?"

            "I…think it's cute." Miyu smiled weakly watching Chisato get up.

            "Here, I'll walk with you to the door." Said Chisato as they both made their way to the front door.

            "Thank you." Miyu replied.

            "Hey, just out of curiosity, where do you live anyway?"

            "Well," Miyu tried to find an answer, as she didn't want to tell Chisato of living in a world full of nothingness. "I live across town. It's quite far to tell the truth."

            "Aw, that's a shame." Chisato smiled. "Oh well, see you tomorrow."

            Miyu wandered about the dark forest grounds for a while gazing at the night sky. Sighing a bit, she leaned her back against the tree, her eyes wandering about at the trees and shadows.

            "So you were able to sense the shinma through what your friend was watching?" a familiar voice spoke softly to her from behind. Tilting her gaze upwards, she saw Larva, his face concealed in his mask as usual, his arms wrapped around her waist. Miyu's fingers went to caress his arms gazing at the ground. 

            "Yes. Though it is worse. I sense that there is more than one shinma hidden within those characters."

            "I remembered them very well if I'm not mistaken." Larva whispered wrapping his arms around her waist more firmly, taking a seat on the ground, pulling Miyu softly with him. "Those kind of shinma are really sneaky. They not only take possession of young innocent lives, they also haunt their dreams as well."

            "Larva…" Miyu whispered softly resting her head on his chest, her fingers stroking his body from his stomach to his neck, going up and down. The feeling of it to Larva was like the soft waves of the ocean. 

            "What is it?" Larva gazed down at Miyu, untying her ribbon, running his fingers through her hair.

            "What should I do?" 

            Larva remained silent for a long moment, then caressed Miyu's face softly. "I'm not sure. All we can do is find the shinma and send it back to the dark."

_~What you think so far? 2 B Continued~_


	2. Possesion

~ Sorry for the lack everyone. I had schoolwork to deal with as well and have some time to update. Just bear with me for a while and the story will be done soon. ~ Possession ~Chapter 2~ 

            "Hey Telly, how's we go posses our lovable fans." A green monster popped out from his trashcan. Suddenly, a chubby red monster hopped along to the trashcan carrying triangles in his hand.

            "Oh yes Oscar." Telly replied juggling his triangles in the air. "Have you seen Elmo and Big Bird?"

            "Yeah, yeah" Oscar replied tossing all of his worm friends out of his trash can. "Elmo didn't want to go at first. Kept persisting in staying in his own world. So Big Bird decided to have a little chat with him. To let him know his place."

            "What about Bert and Ernie? Cookie Monster? Grover? The Count? Snuffy?" Telly looked at Oscar confusingly. "And Kermit?" 

            "Nah, don't worry Telly. We got all the gang together. Even the honkers too."

            "Better not mention it to Maria or Gordon." Telly whispered.

            "Or to David." Oscar whispered. "Damn, they put a curfew on Sesame Street." 

            "But who cares?" Telly replied helping Oscar out of his trash can.

            "Yo! Big? Elmo? You coming along." Oscar yelled out landing on his feet on the ground.

            "Coming." Elmo yelled running along with Big Bird who struggled to catch up.

            "Well then, let's go." Telly replied as the four disappeared into the night.

            "Hey Miyu, wanna come over again tonight?"

            Chisato, Yukari, Hisae, and Miyu gathered around the classroom in the morning.

            "C'mon Chisato, we have a test today." Hisae replied.

            "Bet you 5 bucks you didn't study since your busy watching Sesame Street all night." Yukari grinned.

            "Oh stop it." Chisato made a face. "Damn, I forgot to study too."

            "You should stop watching that show." Miyu said softly. "It's not really good for you anyway."

            "What do you mean?!?" Chisato looked at her best friend. "That show is very educational. It's very useful."

            "At least Miyu's got a point." Yukari muttered taking her seat.

            "There is something about the show that somewhat bothers me." Miyu glanced at the two before making her way towards her seat.

            "Ok everyone, take out your pencil." The teacher smiled holding out a stack of papers. "Today's your final exam for the school year. This exam will count one half towards your final grade. You have the one hour to finish this."

            _Aw Man_ Chisato groaned as she gazed at the test before her.

            The hour had passed as most of the students finished the exam one by one.

            "Your test results will be posted next class." The teacher replied as the bell rung indicating that it was time for their break.

            "Aw man," Chisato rested her head on the wall. "That test was hard. I don't think I got a single question correct."

            "Oh c'mon stop exaggerating." Miyu patted Chisato's shoulder.

            "Yeah," Yukari replied leaning towards the wall. "Maybe something good came out of the characters of that Sesame Street show."

            "Ok, since there's a bunch of us, we need to go in groups so we can posses everyone more."

            The Sesame Street characters gathered together at an old abandoned apartment building not too far away. 

            "Ok then." Oscar started to say. "Since I'm one of the people that lived the longest. I get to choose who goes with who." Suddenly a faint squeak noise was heard within the dark apartment. Everyone suddenly turned to Ernie who looked at everyone nervously. Bert reached in one of Ernie's pockets taking out his rubber duckie. All of them groaned when they saw it.

            "Ernie, didn't we tell you not to bring along that dumbass rubber duckie of yours?" Telly glared at him.

            "But…" Ernie stuttered. "Rubber Duckie always feels alone if I leave him behind. Just like how Bert feels when I threw all his bottle cap collection off the bridge."

            "So that's what happened to it." Bert was now filled with rage as he tackled Ernie to the ground. "You selfless bastard. No wonder I couldn't find my bottle caps in the obvious places." Bert then started slamming Ernie a couple of times onto the floor.

            "Hey, hey, hey." Telly yelled trying to break the two apart. Big Bird and Snuffy also helped with breaking apart Bert and Ernie.

            "All right," Oscar yelled out. Minutes, which seemed like hours, passed by as everyone finally paid attention. "We go split up in three. Me, Telly, Kermit, Cookie Monster, and Grover will be the first one. Snuffy, Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Elmo,and Count, you'll be the 2nd group. And all the honkers are in the 3rd group. Everybody got it clear?"

            Everyone groaned yes. Then Elmo spoke up. "Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. What if the guardian finds us?"

            "Then we'd kick her ass." Ernie yelled. "It's that simple."

            "Just wait till I kick your ass." Bert muttered. 

            "What did you just say?" Ernie glared at Bert.

            "Nothing." Bert replied. "Although you gotta admit, she's got one of the Western Shinma along with her. What should we do with him?"

            "We might as well get him as well." Kermit replied. "After all, he betrayed his own kind."

            Later that night, Chisato as usual watched Sesame Street. 

            "So remember kids." Oscar smirked looking like he was gazing at Chisato. "Remember to behave, be nice, smile, brush your teeth, and all that junk."

"And if you're lucky." Elmo joined in leaning on Oscar's trash can. "You could get a surprise visit from the Sesame Street gang yourself. And we will invite you to our neighborhood in Sesame Street where you could live in such eternal peace. Many friends to play with, and no bad things happening."

            "All right!" Chisato screamed happily. "I hope they know my address."  
  


            Meanwhile, Miyu and Larva was watching Sesame Street as well in a hotel room they had rented. 

            "So kids." Elmo smiled as he danced around the screen. "Elmo loves you. And Elmo loves you more if you continue watching us. If you are lucky, we will drop by your house and ask you to come with us to live in Sesame Street…"

            Miyu couldn't bear to watch anymore as she shut off the t.v. She was leaning against Larva, a serious look on her face. "So that's what they're planning to do to the little kids."

            "Miyu," Larva whispered softly holding her close. "These Shinma posses the human taking away its life, making them into those puppets. That's what they meant by taking them back to Sesame Street. The children's soul rests among the them."

            "Chisato?" Miyu looked up at Larva worried. "What would happen to her?"

            "I don't know. Yet if her soul gets taken away, we can't do anything about it."

            "Heh, isn't this gonna be sweet." 

            Oscar, Telly, Grover, Kermit, and Cookie Monster were walking down the neighborhood on the dark night gazing at the homes. 

            "So who are you gonna take?" Grover smirked glancing at Cookie Monster.

            "Cookie." Cookie Monster replied. "Cookie, Cookie, Cookie. Me Want Cookie Cookie"

            "Oh c'mon Cookie Monster." Kermit sneered. "You just ate seven jars worth of cookies before we left Sesame Street."

            "Yeah, Yeah." Cookie Monster replied jumping up and down. "Me eat seven jars of chocolate cookies." He then let out a huge belch.

            "Shhh!" Everyone glared at him.

            "Whoops." Cookie Monster put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

            "Hey, this house has a bunch of kids inside." Telly peeked inside the window seeing three kids sleeping.

            "Well, isn't that sweet." Oscar sneered looking inside the window of Chisato's home looking at her, licking his lips. "This little girl seems to have a whole shrine of us."

            "What?" Grover, Cookie Monster, Telly, and Kermit ran to where Oscar was seeing. In Chisato's room, her shelves were full of Sesame Street stuffed animals. A huge poster of Bert, Ernie, and Cookie Monster hung above her bed. They could easily see Chisato sleeping peacefully. 

            "Dear me," Kermit blinked in amazement. "This girl is obsessed big time."

            "Ooh." Cookie Monster screamed pointing to the poster above. "Ooh, Ooh, guys." He started shaking Oscar and Grover. "That me, that me."

            Grover stared at Cookie Monster bewildered. "Uh…yeah Cookie Monster we can see that." He slowly took Cookie Monster's arm off of his shoulder.

            "Cookie!" Oscar shoved him away. "Shutup before she wakes up."

            "So…" Telly grinned. "What say we get as many kids as we can and split?"

            "Yeah." Everyone replied as most of them scattered around the neighborhood. Only Grover and Cookie Monster stuck with Telly. The three then snuck in the window surrounding Chisato.

            "Ooh." Cookie Monster whispered gazing at Chisato's brown hair. "Cookies."

            "Damn it Cookie." Telly whispered obviously getting annoyed "We can try steal some Japanese cookies downstairs when we finish our task now please!"

            "Sorry Telly." Cookie Monster replied.

            Chisato slowly opened her eyes thinking she might have heard something. She then looked up seeing two blue monsters and a red monster. At first, things seemed very unclear. Then her eyes sparkled finally recognizing the three. "Oh wow, you guys are the Sesame Street characters. Grover, Cookie Monster, and Telly."

            "Yeah, Yeah." Cookie Monster replied shaking his head up and down, jumping around as well. "That us."

            "Cookie?!" Grover and Telly glared at Cookie Monster.

            "What?" Cookie Monster looked at the two confused. "I just being nice and introducing myself."

            "Oh I just love you guys so much." Chisato said sweetly still in her pajamas patting Grover's head. Telly took out his triangle looking at Chisato.

            "Here little girl." Telly said grinning pointing the triangular mirror to Chisato. "Just gaze deep into the mirror."

            "Ok." Chisato replied looking into the mirror. Suddenly, black swirls started to form as Chisato's eyes started to change. Suddenly, her soul started coming out of her body and into the mirror.

            "Well guys, that completes our mission." Grover said squeezing his nose watching Chisato fall unconscious.

            "So this was a true intent of the Sesame Street Shinma?" Miyu glared at the three with Larva on her side.

            "Uh-oh." Cookie Monster put his hand inside his mouth. "Me thinks we in big trouble now."

_~2 B Continued~_


	3. Missing Children

~Chapter 3~ Missing Children

            "Can it you blue cookie freak." Miyu glared at Cookie Monster, her golden eyes seemed to have gleam through the darkness.

            "Oh, we don't have to deal with you now." Grover smiled as he backed up only to have bumped into someone. Slowly, he looked up seeing Larva gazing down upon him.

            "Oh shit…" Grover whimpered as he gazed onto the mask of Larva.

            "We don't need this right now." Telly glared at Miyu placing his triangles in his pocket. "If you fight us, you will have to fight more eventually. See, this is only half of the Sesame Shinma clan."

            "They have a point Miyu." Larva said softly, his hands gripped onto Grover's body firmly. "There's more than just these three. The Sesame Street clan are more than five." As his grip on Grover continue to grow tighter, Grover back-kicked Larva right on his nuts causing him to collapse onto the ground.

            "Ow!" He groaned as he held himself below the waist, collapsing onto the ground. "That son of a…" But before he could say anymore, Telly and Grover tossed Larva out the window like an old garbage bag. Cookie Monster on the other hand pressed his hand on Chisato's chest. Her eyes slowly opened though they appeared to be red as it gazed with such hate towards Miyu.

            "Hey, hey." Cookie Monster kept nudging her. "Destroy the guardian. Yeah, yeah."

            "So he went wubba, wubba, wubba, wubba, woo, woo, woo." Grover sang. "Wubba, wubba, wubba and a doodly-do. He went wubba, wubba, wubba, so I killed him toooooooooooooooo!" he stopped for a moment picking up Larva's scythe tossing it out the window where he had tossed him earlier, gazing at the fallen Larva. "Cause wubba, wubba, wubba, is a shinma song. Wubba, wubba, wubba, is a shinma song."

            Meanwhile, the lifeless Chisato got up but collapsed onto the ground. Miyu watched with curiosity wondering what they're up to.

            "Huh?" Cookie Monster looked at Chisato wide-eyed. "Why that happen?" he shook Telly pointing at her at the same time.

            "You idiot." Telly rolled his eyes looking at Cookie Monster. "Obviously you don't know how to use your powers." He then looked at Grover, then at Cookie Monster. "C'mon guys, let's get the hell out of here, pronto."

            "B-But." Cookie Monster started to say. "My Japanese Cookies." 

            "Who cares." Grover replied pulling Cookie Monster along. "We can get them later."

            "Hey! Come back!" Miyu gazed at the three angrily. Her hand created a fireball tossing at them but they had slowly faded.

            "My Cookies!!" Cookie Monster cried as they vanished in the darkness.

            _Damn._ Miyu thought bitterly as she had failed to finish off those shinma. Kneeling down, examining Chisato who just sat there like a puppet, her skin pale as she too didn't really know what to do.

            _Larva…_her mind whispered softly. Larva appeared behind her gazing down at Miyu. Miyu slowly looked up gazing at her servant with concern. "Are you all right?"

            "Well…" Larva replied softly as he rubbed his head revealing a bruise on his forehead, which was from being hit by his staff. "Besides the fall and the shinma's attack, I'm ok."

            "What are we gonna do with Chisato?" Miyu gazed at her best friend now shifting her body so she could sit on the floor.

            "I don't know." Larva's only response came out as he too sat on the floor. "You can write a note to school impersonating her parents saying that she's come down with a cold."

            "I don't think it would sound too convincing if I wrote it." Miyu gazed at the carpet leaning her back on Larva.

            "I could write it out." Larva whispered softly wrapping his arms around her pressing his lips on her hair. His hands slowly ran down her waist before going onto her stomach.

            "Really?" Miyu whispered looking up at Larva, her fingers stroking his face.

            "Don't worry." Larva smiled, pulling Miyu up, his red eyes gazing into her golden ones. "I'll take care of the letter and Chisato."

            Miyu smiled back as she slowly kissed Larva. Larva kissed back in reply with passion as his tongue slowly ran down her mouth. Miyu soon fell asleep in Larva's arms as Larva placed his mask back on placing her on the bed before joining her.

            "You guys seen Chisato today?"

            Miyu, Hisae, and Chisato gathered around outside after school eating the rest of their lunches that they hadn't finished during lunch.

            "I stopped by her house this morning," Miyu replied gazing up at her two other friends. "But the mom had told me she came down with the flu."

            "Oh good grief." Yukari replied sarcastically finishing her lunch. "Hey, I've got an idea. How about we stop by her house. We can drop her homework and talk some stuff."

            "The mom told me not to visit until she recovers." Miyu said quickly trying to hide the tension of last night in her voice. "You know how that flu seemed to have gone around lately."

            "Oh well, that's understandable." Hisae said taking out her Calculus book. "By the way, have you guys watched the news this morning? They said that kids suddenly turn up missing since last night. Strange that no one heard any screaming. And it's not only in here too. They have it in Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya, and Hokkaido as well."

            "Wow," Yukari looked at Hisae. "That many kids. That's pretty scary."

            Miyu gazed at the two with the thought of the Sesame Street Shinma and their cruel intentions.

            "There, that's not so bad now is it?"

            Oscar, Telly, and Grover along with the other Sesame Street clan gathered gazing at all the kids they have captured. Their lifeless bodies piled up as they had tossed the last few ones. They have been Bert and Ernie's basement for a couple of hours piling bodies and taking souls of the little kids. On the other side of their room laid puppets of all shapes and sizes, human, non-human, or something unknown piled up.

            "Where's Big Bird and Snuffy." Ernie looked around. 

            "They're outside keeping an eye out in case all the neighbors get suspicious. "Oscar replied.

            "So how are we going to fight the guardian now?" Kermit smirked gazing at the bodies piled up and the souls being transferred to the puppets.

            "We won't find the guardian." Bert replied attaching a letter to his pigeon. "We'll let her find us."

            "You sure it's safe to put her here?"

            Miyu and Larva were now in their glass world. Larva was carrying Chisato's lifeless body finding a good place to place her.

            "It's a safe place to put her until we destroy the Sesame Street Shinma clan." Larva replied softly placing Chisato's body on the ground leaning it onto the dead tree. Suddenly, a strong feeling washed over Larva as his eyes widened. "Miyu look out!"

            Miyu turned around seeing the gray bird sweeping down nearly aiming for her. Miyu grabbed the pigeon noticing the letter attached to its foot. Her eyes scanned the letter but wasn't able to understand some of them since the letter was written in English rather than in Kanji.

            "Larva," Miyu looked up at him like a little child, holding up the paper. "Could you read this for me?" Larva took the letter scanning it.

            "The shinma invites us to their world for an all battle but have an army waiting for us as well in there. It says to go to the Shinto temple in order to travel through their own world."

            "So…it's time huh?" Miyu gazed at the ground, her fist clenched tightly.

~ 2 B Continued ~

~*Note*~ The song Grover was singing was from one of the songs in Sesame Street (if you guys seen it before). But only one word has changed. The rest is the original.


	4. Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Str...

~*Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street*~

            "Aw, today's boring. Chisato's still sick and Miyu went with her mom to Okinawa."

            Yukari and Hisae were hanging out at the park gazing at the other kids playing in the playground.

            "So what do you think we should do about it?" Hisae asked not really looking up from her calculus book.

            "Well, we can always give Chisato a surprise visit. You know, just to see how she is."

            "Good idea." Hisae replied smiling, closing her calculus book. "We can go there right now."

            "Yep." Yukari said picking up her bag from the ground. "Let's go."

            "Right." Said Hisae.

            Meanwhile, Larva and Miyu sat on Chisato's bed gazing at the view outside. They have been staying in Chisato's home the whole time they hid Chisato.

            "Larva, I'm worried." Miyu whispered tossing the Elmo stuffed doll up and down.

            "Why do you worry so?" Larva asked stroking her hair. 

            "Well, some people could get suspicious that Chisato hasn't showed up. You remember when we've killed Chisato's parents a while back because they were shinma?"

            "Ah yes." Larva grinned licking his lips. "Thankfully they were chicken shinma. Boy did they taste good."

            "Larva." Miyu scolded him like how a mother would do to a child.

            "I'm sorry Miyu." Larva frowned as he stopped stroking her hair. "You know that we Shinma don't have much feelings as a mortal would have."

            "But you're _my_ shinma." Miyu replied, smiling, emphasizing on the word _my_. "You have a bit of a mortal coil within you."

            "Yes, I seem to remember that." Larva grinned. "But you must remember that I was born a shinma. Never forget that."

            "I won't." Miyu smiled leaning against Larva. Suddenly, the door knocked, a familiar voice calling out Chisato's name.

            "Oh shit." Miyu's eyes widened. "Yukari and Hisae. What do we do? We can't just let them stand there."

            "Shhh Miyu." Larva cradled his mistress for a moment before setting Miyu on the bed. "I'll take care of it."

            "How?" Miyu looked at her servant, surprised. "You've never really had any interactions with humans anymore."

            "Like I said," Larva replied taking off his cloak rummaging through Chisato's parents' closet placing on a business suit. "I'll take care of it."

            To this, Miyu smiled.

            "Yo Chisato." Yukari called out, knocking on her door while Hisae rang the doorbell. "Come out, we're here to visit you."

            "Jeez, what's taking her so long?" Hisae muttered under her breath. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a tall young man, perhaps in his twenties, with aqua blue hair and red eyes. His skin a bit pale, tugging on the sleeve of his suit. 

            "Can I help you ladies?" Larva looked down at Yukari and Hisae not showing much of an emotion. The two girls were quite surprised at the young man's appearance.

            "Um…uh…" Hisae blushed. "We're…we're looking for Chisato. Is she home?"

            "No she's not." Larva replied firmly. "Her mother took her to the doctor not too long ago."

            "Is that so?" Yukari replied. "Well, that's too bad. We're hoping to drop off her homework." She held up two books with a stack of paper in between.

            "Homework?" Larva asked confusingly not really getting what that word meant.

            "Uh…yeah." Hisae smiled still blushing gazing at Larva in a somewhat dreamy way. "You know? Work you do at home. That kind of thing." She laughed at her own joke.

            "Oh, yes. I see." Larva forced a smile taking the books. Yukari gazed at him confusingly, then to her friend Hisae being a bit dumfounded.

            "Do not worry." Larva said softly holding the books in one hand. "I'll be sure to give this to Chisato when she comes home." He then headed towards the door.

            "Hey wait." Hisae called out. Larva stopped in his tracks facing Hisae.

            "Hisae, c'mon." Yukari gazed at her.

            "Are you Chisato's dad? Cousin?" Hisae asked ignoring Yukari's annoyance.

            Larva remained silent for a moment. "Cousin. I'm just visiting. Watching the house while she and her folks are gone."

            "Well…um…what's your name?" Hisae blushed.

            "Hisae?!?" Yukari started to get annoyed.

            "My name?" Larva looked at Hisae strangely.

            "Ho boy." Yukari slapped her forehead.

            "You know. Like, she's Yukari," Hisae points to Yukari. "And I'm Hisae." She then points to herself.

            "Oh…" Larva replied trying to think of a name. "I…I'm Kai."

            "Kai huh?" Yukari replied with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "Nice name."

            "Well um…Kai." Hisae chirped up. "I was wondering if you want to get together some time. You know, heh, on a date." She gazed at the ground, her face turning red as she pushed back her glasses.

            "Hisae, are you nuts?" Yukari glared at her.

            "A…a date?" Larva was a bit stunned. Surely, he thought, she must be crazy wanting to get together with a shinma. He then thought of Miyu and how pissed she'd be if he accepted Hisae's offer. He then turned to the door saying, "I'll think about it."

            "What's up with Hisae asking you for a date?"

            Larva and Miyu were sitting on the living room couch looking at the fireplace, waiting until the sun settled. 

            "I'm not so sure." Larva replied stroking Miyu. "I don't tend on going out with mortals. Besides, I have too many duties to perform for my mistress."

            Miyu smiled, as she knew Larva was going to say that. She watched the sun setting thinking about the Sesame Street Shinma.

            "Larva, I believe it's time."

            "Yes it is." Larva nodded placing back on his cloak and mask gazing at the sunset. "We must hurry to the Shinto temple. The Sesame Shinma are waiting."

            Slowly, the two got up and left Chisato's home. It was a long walk from her house to the Shinto temple and they couldn't disappear for fear that anyone would see them. Plus, it could cause some suspicion. As they walked, Miyu saw a taxi coming up. She stuck out her thumb as the taxi came closer, stopping when it was close by.

            "C'mon Larva." Miyu smiled as they both got into the taxi.

            "Where to miss?" The driver asked casually glancing at the two from the rear view mirror.

            "Shinto temple please." Miyu replied softly gazing out at the window.

            "Right." The driver replied as he started up the cab. "Gotta warn you young lady, it's a long drive. So it's gonna be a high price." He then started driving.

            As they approached the freeway, the cab driver glanced in his mirror again noticing Larva. "Hey, young man. Are you part of a play or something?" to this, he grinned.

            Larva remained silent as usual. Miyu looked up at the cab driver, than to Larva. "He's part of some theatre production." She answered for Larva.

            "Ah, I see. That's a pretty freaky costume you got." They finally arrive at the Shinto temple. "All right little lady that'll be $21.50…Huh?" his eyes widened seeing that the young girl and her friend had vanished.

            "What the hell?" he said to himself. He didn't hear the doors open or slam the whole time. Then it finally came to him. "Oh my god, there were ghosts in my cab." He then sped off away from the Shinto temple.

            "Meanwhile, Larva and Miyu watched the driver sped away in his cab. They were sitting atop a branch of a tree nearby the temple. 

            "I guess it was a little mean of me to pull off such a thing." Miyu grinned.

            "It doesn't really matter." Larva replied taking off his mask. "It's time anyway."

            "Right." Miyu nodded as they jumped off the tree heading towards the Shinto temple. Once inside the temple, they gazed in the darkness, searching.

            "Larva," Miyu whispered softly. "How are we to travel to Sesame Street?"

            "I'm not exactly sure." Larva replied. "The shinma didn't mention it in the letter. What the?" Suddenly, a red creature came into form in the darkness, a bunch of triangles in hand gazing up at Miyu and Larva.

            "Stay there, Shinma." Miyu glared at the red creature, the fire glowing in her hands. As the fire lit up, she was about to aim her flame at the creature.

            "Miyu stop." Surprised at this, Miyu glanced behind Larva surprised to hear him say this.

            "Why? What is it?"

            "The mirrors that the creature is holding. They are the passage to Sesame Street. No doubt that there is a mirror in their world that is linked to this. Both of these mirrors must exist in order to travel to the shinma world and back."

            "So what happens if one of the mirrors become destroyed?" Miyu never took her eyes off the red shinma and his triangular mirrors in hand.

            "We will not be able to go back. Even with all your power, you cannot summon your world here. These shinma are much more different than the western, eastern, Australian, Antarctic, African, Indian, Egyptian, and Asian shinma we had fought. I have battled with them before. They are, no doubt, manipulative, cunning, powerful, and most of all, deadly."

            "But look at them Larva." Said Miyu. "They're small."

            "Just because they seem to associate with kids and they seem to be nothing more than mere puppets, doesn't mean they are what they are. This is just their…their um…" he scratched his head forgetting his words. "What was that word called again? The one opposite of ugly?"

            "Cute?" Miyu answered.

            "Yeah, that's it. There you go." Larva replied. "Thank you. This is just their cute and disguisable form. But when you see their true form. Things do get ugly."

            "What is the Sesame Street Shinma's weakness?" Miyu looked up at Larva. 

            All was silent for a while, as Larva seemed to have been thinking of the content of her question. "To tell the truth Miyu," he finally answered. "I'm not so sure what was their weakness. The last I have battled them, they were not defeated, they had run off. Strange that they aren't the cowardly type."

            "Perhaps we should step in and see for ourselves." Miyu said softly as they approached the red monster that just stood there, nothing more. Perhaps it was this monster's duty to bring these two into Sesame Street. The monster held up the mirror and as the two started to gaze in, they get pulled into the mirror. Telly, however, placed the mirror on the wooden floor, then turned around and left, disappearing within the darkness.

            Miyu and Larva landed on the rooftops of which according to the sign, Hoopers. They gazed at the simple, make believe neighborhood around them filled with the puppets laughing, having fun, and getting along like little kids. So cute and intriguing they were, it almost caused Miyu to smile, to be happy.

            "Miyu…" Larva whispered noticing the fact that Miyu was about to become happy.

            Miyu looked up at Larva for a moment realizing why he had said their name. She then continued to gaze at the mortals and "puppets" getting along with each other. As if they were in their own world, perhaps another city. But Miyu knew better. This was not a normal town, a normal world. It was where the shinma hid from the guardian until today.

            And they will not hide any longer.

            "We should wait." Larva whispered softly gazing at the puppets roaming around.

            "Wait?" Miyu gazed at Larva, bewildered. "We can just finish them now. Less time."

            "If the children back home were to see you kicking the Shinma's ass on t.v, you would live to regret it."

            "You're right." She continued to watch them until the sun had finally settled in and night has grown. The humans disappear into the apartment buildings that stood on the street. The puppets sitting on the steps of the apartment, the atmosphere becoming quite uncomfortable.

            "Hi ho." A chirpy voice spoke up as a green lanky puppet made their way towards them, a microphone in his hand. "Kermit the frog here wanting to welcome you two to Sesame Street. How do you feel so far?" he held the microphone to Miyu and Larva as if he was interviewing them. But all he got in return were meaningful glares that told him one thing: They didn't like shinma and that they we're gonna wipe them out.

            "Well, since you're here I figure we could finally begin." As soon as he says this, other of the Sesame Street shinma appeared behind him. Big Bird, Snuffy, Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar, and the Count were all behind him.

            "Only those." Miyu grinned. "It will be easy, all said and done." An open flame formed on the palm of Miyu's hand about to burn the shinma.

            "Ah, ah, ah." Grover smiled waving his finger at Miyu. "Maybe you should see down there as well." To this, he pointed his finger toward the bottom of the Hooper's store. Miyu and Larva gazed at the ground below seeing more shinma puppets. Some she had remembered from the show Chisato was watching the other night. There was Forgetful Jones, Prairie Dawn, Harry, Zoe, Rosita, Baby Bear, all the honkers and disfigured puppets who looked like humans. Miyu's eyes widened as she saw the disfigured puppets. Their faces nonetheless grotesque, bodies were fragile enough to crack with a single fall.

            "What have you done to them?" Miyu gazed back at the shinma in front of her. 

            "Oh, you see," Kermit replied. "We at Sesame Street seemed to have lost quite a lot of our clan since the last century all thanks to another guardian like you. She looked quite similar to you, yes. Though a bit older and more dark-haired."

            "My mother?!?" Miyu gazed in shock. "You were the ones that have killed my mother?"

            "Yep." Big Bird smiled as if he won the noble prize. "She was easy to kill. That form you call your mother is nothing more than a twisted b—" 

            "Big Bird?!?" all the shinma looked up at him.

            "Whoops," Big Bird's face flushed. "Forgot that I'm not s'posed to use the 'B' word."

            "Damn right." Bert said. Larva took out his scythe glaring at the shinma before him, than the ones onto the ground.

            "Miyu," Larva gazed at her for a short moment, sighing sadly. "I will take care of the shinma on the ground. Deal with the ones over here."

            "Larva, will you be able to detect Chisato out of those disfigured puppets."

            Larva was silent for a moment before finally answering. "I can not be sure of that. Even if I do find her, I might not be able to save her." He then jumped off Hooper's store before attacking the shinma below. Miyu turned to the shinma before her. 

            "The flame in my hand shall dwell you into the darkest of hells." Miyu smirked, opening her hand, revealing an open flame.

            "Untrue." Snuffy replied gazing at the guardian. "You defeat us, we shall only come back. We can never die no matter how hard you try."

            "That's not true!" Miyu yelled.

            "See for yourself." Ernie grinned. Suddenly, one by one, they started to transform into their true form, much uglier than what they had appeared to be in their basic puppet form. They were taller, deadlier through their eyes. All of the shinma were now circling around her, as if performing a ritual.

            Meanwhile, Larva never had much of a hard time defeating the puppet shinma. Those basics like Zoe and Baby Bear. The disfigured, grotesque puppets, however, he had trouble with. Cuts and bruises appeared before him as some of the puppets jumped on him. He managed to wipe out some with his scythe, despite the fact that he was killing the souls of innocent children. Perhaps he did regret this but you'll never know. 

            He looked around him. About ten shinma puppets left. He hasn't detected Chisato in any of the puppets before him.

            _Where the hell is that little whelp Miyu calls a friend? _Larva said to himself attacking more of the shinma.

            Hours had passed by. Miyu fell to her knees breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She had tried sending the shinma back into the darkness but every time she shot her flame, they were reincarnated.

            "Don't you get it little girl?" One of the shinma spoke. "Your fate is like your mother's. You will die by our hand."

            Just then Shinna popped out from behind Miyu gazing at the Shinma for a while. Then his eyes roamed noticing two people on the apartment rooftop pulling strings.

            _What the hell is this? _Shinna gazed onward wondering why two people would be sitting down. Then suddenly, the shadows seem too familiar to him.

            "Miyu," Shinna cried. "The Sesame Street Shinma does have a weakness. They're being controlled by…by…"and before he could finish anymore, one of the Sesame Street Shinma attacked him, knocking out Shinna.

            "Shinna." Miyu gazed in shock picking up the small creature holding him in her arms before placing him down. 

            Shinna looked up at Miyu weakly. "Reiha and Chisato…" he managed to speak up, his voice soft-spoken. "They're the ones controlling the puppets. The puppets and shinma seemed to have been controlled by strings. I think Reiha possessed Chisato."

            "It can't be." Miyu's eyes widened as she hears this. "Chisato…Reiha." Her fists clenched, anger rising in her as she uttered Reiha's name. "She will not get away with this. Never."

~*2 B Concluded*~


	5. A Puppet With No Strings

~*A Puppet With No Strings*~

            _That's right Miyu, you finally figured out what was the cause of the Sesame Street Shinma to be formed. Ever since you killed Matsukaze, I've been so lonely. So I created puppets…Shinma puppets. All just to keep me company. And I promise you Miyu, you will never leave this world._

Reiha smirked as she gazed at the fallen puppets, then at Larva, then Miyu. Her lips curled into a frown when she noticed Larva killing half of her recently made Shinma puppets. Strings were wrapped around her pale fingers. Some she pulled and forced them their movement. 

            "Thanks for staying with me Chisato." Reiha smiled at the brown haired, chirpy girl that sat next to her. "I always wanted someone to help me play with the puppets I made."

            Chisato's head slowly turned towards Reiha. Her eyes were lifeless, her lips grinned, then turned into a dark smirk, smiling like a child nonetheless. "No problem Reiha. I always wanted to meet the Sesame Street characters. They are so cute."

            "I agree completely." Reiha smirked watching Chisato continuously pulled the strings. 

            "As well as I Reiha." A familiar voice called out from behind.

            Reiha's eyes widened as she whirled her head back seeing Miyu and Larva. "Don't you got anything better to do than follow me here? It's bad enough that you've killed Matsukaze but now you destroyed my new friends."

            "Damn it Reiha," Miyu glared at the small girl. "You're taking the souls of children from Japan to make your retarded puppets. What do you expect me to do, sit back and watch you kill everyone?"

            "Well," Reiha sneered. "It's better than have you sticking your nose in my world and in my business." Her lips then turned into a smirk. "Have you met my new friend Chisato?" she then nudged the person next to her. "Hey Chisato. Turn around. Meet my friend Miyu."

            The young girl turned around, her lips in a twisted smirk, her body pale as she had the look of a hungry wolf who had been starving.

            "Chisato?!?" Miyu's eyes widened in shock before locking her gaze with Reiha. "What have you done to Chisato, Reiha?"

            "Nothing much." Reiha smiled. "Don't worry, Chisato seems to have a good time with me. It's obvious that she's having fun."

            "No she's not!" Miyu snarled. "She's not having a good time. You've possessed her. You forced her to be your puppet under your control."

            "Reiha," Chisato looked at Reiha being confused. "What in the world is this girl talking about?"

            "Chisato!" Miyu then went up to her, kneeling before her best friend. "C'mon, don't you remember me?"

            "Hey, keep out of this! You shouldn't be bothering her…" Reiha cried out but before stopping Miyu, Larva blocked Reiha with his scythe.

            "You have a job on controlling your retarded puppets." Larva gazed at Reiha for quite some time. "So get back to work."

            "Chisato? Don't you remember me? It's me Miyu. Your friend, along with Yukari and Hisae."

            Chisato gazed at Miyu confused as hell. "Yukari? Hisae? Who are they? I'm sorry kiddo, I think you got me confused with another girl."

            To this, Miyu started to get angry. She rarely got angry when it comes to her friends but this has gone too far. Placing her hands on Chisato's shoulders, she started to shake her with all her might. "Wake up Chisato! This is not you. It's me…Miyu…Miyu Yamano. Your best friend. There's also Hisae and Yukari. Wake up damn it!"

            "She will never wake up Miyu." Reiha smirked at Miyu. "She's fallen in love with my creation a bit too much."

            "Maybe that's why you couldn't kill them back then Larva." Miyu kept her gaze on the lifeless Chisato. "As long as the cold witch Reiha controls them, they would never die."

            "Congratulations," Reiha replied sarcastically. "You managed to find out the weakness of the Sesame Street shinma but that's not gonna do you any good. So what are you gonna do?"

            "I don't know what to do about Chisato for now." Miyu suddenly looked up at Reiha. "But I know one thing I can do." She then stood up releasing her flame burning the strings that attached to every shinma.

            "No!" Reiha's eyes widened. "You stupid guardian. What have you done? You killed all my friends!"

            "And you were about to have my friend as well." Miyu snapped. "Perhaps we're even, no?"

            "We were never even." Reiha smirked as an ice blade appeared before her, pointing towards Miyu. "A shinma and a guardian will never be fair or even. It will only be fair that if I kill you. You have friends. I've seen them before. Why can't I have any friends, huh?"

            "I can't tell you why or how to get friends." Miyu replied. "But you're happy to join your so called creation once I've sent you back to the darkness where you belong." The flame grew stronger in her hand as she shot it out burning Reiha's ice blade. She then cried out "Into the darkness, Shinma." Another flame shot out surrounding Reiha.

            "I will be back Miyu." Reiha cried out in pain. "And when I do, I'll be sure you and Larva will burn in hell. So don't make this an eternal goodbye." Her body then disappeared.

            Miyu and Larva gazed at Chisato, or at least her soul. Chisato looked up at the two, smiling as usual. The Sesame Street slowly disappeared as they were surrounded in cold darkness. Moments pass by as they were back in Chisato's room. Larva carried Chisato's lifeless body laying it on the bed.

            "Larva." Miyu whispered gazing at Chisato.

            "Yes Miyu." Larva turned his gaze towards her.

            "Please leave for a while."

            "As you wish." Larva whispered before vanishing within the darkness.

            As soon as Larva vanished, Chisato slowly woke up. "Huh? What just happened?" she then looked up at her friend Miyu. "Oh, hey Miyu, thanks for stopping by. I just had this weird dream. I was in Sesame Street actually being able to meet the Sesame Street puppets. It was so cool. And then it suddenly became strange as you and this dark cloaked figure appeared."

            The only thing Miyu could do is smile. "Perhaps Sesame Street has gotten a little over your head." Miyu laughed lightly.

            "Oh yes." Chisato laughed along. "I guess I should stop watching it for now and focus more on my studies."       

            "Right." Miyu smiled patting her on the shoulder. "And I'll be glad to help you out when you need it."

            They looked at each other for a minute before smiling and laughing.        

            "C'mon, let's go to the new sundae shop in town." Chisato smiled. "We can bring along Yukari and Hisae."

            "Sure." Miyu smiled.

_~*The End*~_


End file.
